New Girl
by WillowsCry
Summary: Before the pilot Eric's cousin Jackie comes to live with his family. But, this rough and tumble rebel is far from the Jackie that we all saw in the series. What will happen with her and Hyde? How will Point Place change with the new girl.
1. You Had Me From Hello

"Will you please stop baking? It's a waste." Kitty Forman just looked up from her last batch of cookies at her husband Red. He was being an ass about her inviting their niece to stay with them. However, she knew that he wanted her there to in the way he referred to her as his niece. His niece was not going to sleep in the basement. His niece was not going to be corrupted by the gang of friends his dumbass son belongs to. "Jacqueline will not want this big of a damn fuss." He said as he grabbed his paper from the kitchen counter and sat down in his seat at their small kitchen table.

"I want her to feel at home." Kitty said as she walked across the room to the small coffee pot that sat by the refrigerator and poured Red his morning cup of coffee.

"Then leave her alone with a nanny." Red mumbled. His sister had run off with some big city lawyer when she was nineteen. Four years ago she was diagnosed with cancer and died two years later. Since then her daughter had been passed to nanny after nanny as that good for nothing father of hers traveled the world.

"This is her chance to know what a real family is like." Kitty said as she walked back towards the oven. She walked right passed it and opened up the door that led to their living room. "ERIC!" She yelled for her seventeen year old son. "What is he doing? You two have to be at the bus station in an hour."

"I thought Jack was driving her up?" Red asked.

"No, he hired someone to drive up her stuff they should be here sometime today." Kitty explained as she sat down across from her husband.

"He couldn't even bring her up himself. He is such a bum." Red said as he turned the page of his paper.

"You aren't doing this for him dear." She said as she smiled at him. "Have you talked to Laurie lately?" She asked about her daughter who was studying at Wisconsin University.

"Nope, I am sure she is just busy studying." He answered. Kitty just rolled her eyes. It would be a miracle if he daughter were actually studying something. Everyone in Point Place saw her as the town slut. Well expect for her father who was obvious to all her wrong doings.

* * *

Stepping off the bus in the hell hole known as Point Place, Wisconsin just made Jackie Burkhart sigh. How was she supposed to make this home? It sure the hell was not Dallas. She just pulled her sunglasses over her eyes before she grabbed the one bag she took on the bus with her. Walking towards the parking lot she was not surprised to see mostly beat up clunkers. People around here didn't have the money her father did. She knew that much. She was embarrassed to see a tall thin boy holding a sign that read: Welcome Home Jacqueline. He was standing next to the bald headed hard ass she knew as her Uncle Red. In reality she had only met him at her mother's funeral two years before. However, it is hard to forget Red Forman. Her mother always talked about him. Her brother the war hero is what she would say. "Give me that sign." She said as she walked up to the pair. She took the sign from the younger boy and ripped it in half before tossing it on the ground.

"It great to have you here Jacqueline." Red said as he took her bag.

"It's Jackie." She mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Red was surprised that the well-mannered girl he met before was standing before him in ripped jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Her long black hair framed her body. It was much shorter before. In a way she reminded him of one of Eric's friends. He just wrote it off as having a rough time after her mother's death.

"Someone has an attitude." Eric said as he held the door open for Jackie to get in the orange Toyota.

"Can it Eric." Red replied as he placed the bag in the trunk before getting in the car himself. Jackie just faked the smile for them before sinking into thought as they drove across town. It wasn't long before she was staring at the house that sat at 827 Golden Ridge Avenue. It was very small town for her taste. Red took her in the glass sliding door that led to the kitchen. Her Aunt Kitty was standing there with a tray of cookies.

"Welcome home!" She squealed as she ran over to Jackie to give her a hug. "I think you are going to love it here." Jackie just smiled at the short blonde woman and took a cookie from the plate.

"With some greeting you with bake goods who couldn't." She replied with a bit of a chuckle in her voice.

"Mom bakes a lot." Eric said as he came in the room. Jackie just nodded at his words.

"Well, let me take you upstairs. We are giving you Laurie's old room." Kitty said as she put the plate of cookies on the counter before heading towards the door leading to the living room.

"Right dad told me she made it into college. How did that happen?" Jackie whispered. Kitty just shook her head as she led the young girl upstairs to the first door on the right. Kitty opened the door as Red trailed up the steps. "Wow, it's very pink." Jackie said as she looked at the pink walls that held a white bed with a pink quilt and a white dresser.

"Oh we can change that. It was just Laurie's favorite color." Red said as he stood in the doorway.

"I just might just put a lot of posters up. There is no point in painting." Jackie said as she looked at her Uncle. She couldn't blame them. They were trying their best to make this home. However, she knew that it was only a matter of days before she was counting down to graduation.

"That's fine." Kitty said as she looked at Jackie. "We will leave you to get settled in." She said as Red laid the bag by the door and the couple headed out the door. Jackie just walked over to the window and looked out at the backyard.

"It's only for two years." She said as she looked at the grass below her.

* * *

"Eric do you know there is a moving truck in front of your house?" Steven Hyde asked as he walked into his best friend's basement. This dingy basement was the hang out for his group of friends. Like usual Donna, Kelso, and Fez were sitting down there too watching television.

"Yeah, the devil got here today." Eric replied as he looked over at rock and roll crazed friend.

"This isn't the cousin who used to visit all the time is it?" Kelso asked as he looked up from the rerun of Scooby doo. Steven just took his seat which was the white chair that rested closest to the freezer.

"No, this is a different devil." Eric said as he looked at his dim witted friend. "We went to pick her up and she tore up my sign." He said as he looked around the room. "Then she was all like: "It's Jackie." Eric said as he rolled his eyes.

"Eric you have to go easier on her. She just lost her mother and has been forced to move here." Donna said as she looked at him. Everyone knew Eric would do anything the red head asked him to. Even if they are both to damn chicken to ask each other out.

"Is she as easy as Laurie?" Kelso asked.

"Will you shut up Scooby is running from Minner 49er." Fez said as he looked at Kelso. Fez was the foreign exchange student.

"Wow, Fez you really are hooked on Scooby Doo." Eric said with a laugh.

"Eric, come help us move Jackie's stuff." Red said as he walked half way down the stairs. "Actually all you dumbasses come help." He huffed before walking back up.

"Man I should have stayed home." Kelso whined as he got up. No one ever tells Red Forman no. Ever.

"I already don't like this chick." Steven said as they walked up stairs.

"Hyde you don't like anyone." Donna said as she looked at her friend as they walked into the Forman's kitchen.

"So." He replied as he walked out to the driveway. He wasn't surprised about the amount of stuff in the truck. They type of stuff was odd to him. He didn't know a single Forman who was musically inclined, but this chick had tons of music supplies. He picked up a guitar case as headed back towards the house.

"Hey do the words Les Paul mean anything to you?" He heard a voice ask from behind him. He turned around to see a small girl with long black hair and a Led Zeppelin shirt standing there.

"You must be Jackie." He said as he looked at her. He was expecting the opposite of her the way Eric talked.

"No I am bloody queen of England. Of course I am Jackie. Now be careful with my guitar." She said as she looked at him.

"So this is really a Les Paul?" Hyde asked as she followed him into the house.

"Yep." She said as she smiled at him as they walked up the stairs. "It was a sweet sixteen present from my dad." She finished as they walked into her room. He just sat down the guitar case and turned around. "Why don't you help me unpack up here?" She asked. "I don't want you accidently breaking something." She explained.

"God you are such a princess." Hyde complained.

"That just shows me that you don't know me." Jackie said as she looked at him. Before digging into one of her boxes. It was still hard for her to believe how easily her life fit into these boxes. How easy it was for her father to relocate her.

"Well I know that you like unicorns." Hyde said as he pulled out a stuffed unicorn from one of her boxes.

"My mother gave that to me when I was five." She said as she ripped it from her hands before she looked in the box in front of him. "This box just goes in the bottom of the closet." She said as she put the unicorn back in it. It was her box of memories from her mom. Pictures, letters, notes, gifts all were in that box.

"What happened to your mother?" Hyde asked as he placed the box in the closet before opening up the next box.

"She died." Jackie replied as she stuffed some of her clothes in the dresser Red and Kitty left in the room for her.

"I gathered that much." He replied.

"Breast cancer." Jackie said weakly as she looked over at the curly headed boy who was helping her.

"Oh, that sucks." Hyde said as he looked down at the box in front of him. It was a bunch of albums mostly. There was some other crap in it. "Okay how do you explain the Abba?" He asked as he lifted up the album.

"Look inside of it." She said as she smiled at him. He pulled out pages of sheet music but no album.

"So you hide all of your secrets in Abba." He said as he put the papers back in the case.

"Not all." She said with a smile. He just shook his head as Red came in.

"What is so heavy?" He asked as he placed a box on the twin bed in the middle of the room. Jackie just walked over and opened the box.

"Let's see a camera, my flute, and some stupid awards." She said as she looked in the box.

"Well Red you have a kid who actually has awards now." Hyde said with a laugh as he walked over.

"Awards?" Kitty asked as she walked in the room. "Oh we have something to put on the shelf in the living room you were saving for Eric's football trophies." Kitty said as she pulled out some metal trophies. "Honor roll, cheerleading, oh look Red softball." She said as she handed one to her husband.

"You might just be worth keeping around." Red said as he looked at Jackie before he led his wife out of the room.

"Cheerleading?" Hyde asked.

"For my mother." She replied. "What is taking the other goons so long?" She asked him.

"I will go see." He said before he left. He walked out of the room. He found Eric, Kelso, and Fez goofing off out by the truck.

"I say we just leave." Kelso said as he looked at Fez.

"Why not? You aren't actually helping." Hyde said as he grabbed another box.

"Well then it's decided we are gone." Kelso said before him and Fez walked away. Hyde just looked at Eric.

"Come on let's get this down." He said as he handed Eric the box he picked up. With everyone working they managed to unload the truck after an hour. Then it was just a matter of unpacking the boxes. Kitty disappeared downstairs to cook. Eric claimed he had homework. Red had a game to watch. However, for whatever reason Hyde stayed. He tried his best to think of a reason why he did, but he couldn't.

"So how bad does the high school suck here?" Jackie asked him as she worked on hanging up the last of her clothes.

"You don't want that answer." He replied as he looked at her.

"Well, what is there to do for fun in this town?" She asked him.

"Next weekend we are going to a Todd Rundgren concert." He answered. "But, that is in Milwaukie." He just looked at her before saying "You know I think we have an extra ticket you can come if you want."

"I don't think Eric would want me to. If you haven't noticed he doesn't exactly like me." She said as she sat down on her bed.

"Point Place lesson one, no one cares what Eric wants." Hyde said as he placed the last record in the milk carton that he had brought up for her. "Well I think you did a good job making it your room." He said as he looked around the room that was now looked like the inside of a high class record store with the instruments and band posters all around.

"I guess." She said as she looked down.

"Well I will see you around." He said as he walked out of her room. He was surprised how much she stuck with him. The whole way home he couldn't get how sad she looked when he left. He wanted nothing more in the world than to cheer her up. He had never felt that way before. It was clear to him that something different was going to come out of meeting Jackie. Something New. Something Great. He could just feel it.

**A/N: This story picks up before the pilot. I do plan on this being a Jackie & Hyde story. Let me know what you think. I don't own That 70's show. If I did it would have never ended. **

**~Willow **


	2. Hello, It's Me

Steven Hyde couldn't help but notice that as he walked passed his best friend's house Monday morning that Eric had already left. "So much for bumming a ride off him." He mumbled to himself as he kept walking. But, something made him stop.

"Kitty I have to get going." Jackie squealed before she ran down the driveway. He just looked at her and smiled. "She wanted me to change." She explained causing him to look at the skin tight Aerosmith shirt and worn out old jeans she was wearing.

"Why didn't you just ride with Eric?" He asked her as they walked towards the public high school.

"Because the dill-hole left without me." She explained as she smiled at him. That sounded like Eric. He definitely did not like having Jackie here. No one really knew what his problem was. Steven wasn't sure he wanted to know what the problem was. "Here can you hold this for me?" She asked him as she held out her binder.

"Sure." He said as he took it away from her. He watched as she pulled a rubber band off her wrist and then began to gather her hair up. It was long enough that when she put it back it still hit passed her shoulder. He tried to hand her back the binder, but she just smiled at him at first.

"Why don't you hold it a little longer?" She asked as she pulled a cigarette out of her back pocket along with a lighter. "Sorry it's my last one." She said as she looked at him.

"I am fine. Just a little…" She cut him off.

"Let me guess surprised?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well yeah." He replied as he looked at her. That's when he noticed her missed matched eyes for the first time.

"I am not going to be a goodie goodie like Eric." She replied with a laugh. As she turned so she was walking backwards facing him.

"Yeah Eric has no back bone." He said as he looked at her.

"No that's not his problem. His problem is he has no balls." She said as looked right into Steven's bright blue eyes. He had to stop to process the fact that those words came out of her mouth. Before he could say anything they were on the edge of the high school parking lot. He pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and tossed it on the ground crushing it under his foot. "What the hell?"

"Coach is really good at catching smokers. Red would kill you if you got suspended your first day." He said as he handed her the binder.

"Red doesn't scare me." She said as they reached the doors to the school.

"Right." He said as he looked at her. "Just follow the signs to the office." He said once they were inside.

"Bye Steven." She said as looked at him for a moment before running in the other direction.

* * *

The school day was the same old boring shit as always for Hyde. At lunch he sat with his usual gang. Spending most of the thirty minutes listening to Fez and Kelso trade food. "So, Forman what's the deal with your cousin?" Hyde asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Her father sent her up here because she needs a better family structure or some shit." He answered as he played with his canned corn.

"Mrs. Forman told my dad that she took her dad's car for a joyride." Donna chimed in as she looked at Hyde.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Hyde replied as he looked at her.

"It was to Mexico." Eric said as he looked back up.

"It was New Mexico." Hyde heard a soft voice come from behind him before Jackie sat down in the last available seat at the table between Fez and Kelso. Something inside Steven made him upset. "I never actually crossed the border." She said with a smirk. "But, that is accident history. So, what's new?" She asked.

"Me and you. Friday night." Kelso said as he put his arm around her.

"Gross." Jackie said as she moved his arm and then moved her chair a crossed the tabled to in between Donna and Hyde.

"So that's a yes?" Kelso asked.

"Actually I think I have plans." She said with a smile as she looked at him.

"How could you have plans you have only been here two days?" Kelso asked her.

"Steven do you want to hang out Friday?" She turned to ask him.

"Sure." He replied as he just looked at her.

"Sorry I am busy." She said as she looked at Kelso.

"I am with Eric about not liking that." Kelso said as he pointed to Jackie.

"And I am with the rest of the world about not liking you." Jackie said with a chuckle as she looked at Kelso.

"BURN!" Fez yelped.

"You do realize yelling burn ruins the burn right?" Jackie asked him. In her old high school there were a number of Mexicans. However, she could honestly say she had never met someone like Fez. "What's your name anyways?" She asked him.

"Oh we just call him Fez." Hyde said as he looked at her.

"Wisconsin is weird." She said as the bell rang.

"That's what makes it fun." Hyde whispered to her before disappearing into a crowd of people off to a public education. Hyde just counted the minutes till he was free from that place. When that last bell finally did ring he just waited leaning up against the vista cruiser like always waiting for Eric.

"The too cool for school act doesn't work quite right on you." Jackie said as she walked up to him.

"Please fill me in on what I am missing." He said as she tossed her books in the car that Eric always left unlocked.

"A cute girl standing right about here." She said as she leaned up against the car. "Who looks at you like you are the world, probably a goodie two shoes. Maybe blonde, I bet you have a thing for really preppy trashy blondes." She said with a laugh. He stopped himself from saying he preferred dark black curls on a rock goddess and just smiled at her.

"Nah, I don't really have a type." He replied as he looked at her.

"Every guy has a type, usually it is as simple as easy. But, you Steven Hyde seem different to me." She said as she moved closer to him.

"Okay you two need a foot distance at all times." Eric said as he walked up to them.

"Why?" Jackie asked him.

"I don't want any devil babies running around." Eric replied as they piled into the car with Donna and Kelso.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Jackie asked him from the backseat. "I met you once before. One time and I don't think I even talked to you." She said as she leaned forward. Eric just pulled over.

"Get out." He said as he looked back at her.

"Gladly." She said as she opened the door. "Just so you know Red is going to kill you for this." She said as she leaned up to his window before walking away.

"Jackie wait up!" Hyde called after her as he got out of the car. She just smiled at the thought that for the first time in a long time someone was on her side.

* * *

The two walked through town taking their good old time. Hyde was holding on to every word that came out of her mouth. Jackie was getting lost in his big blue eyes. Neither of them wanted to be a sap and admit how they were feeling. "I know this place." Jackie said as she stopped in front of the Dairy King. She looked across the street to see a church and on the other corner a Five and Dime.

"I thought you had never been to Point Place before?" Hyde asked her.

"I haven't. It was an old photograph. My mom used to tell this story about going to church on Sundays. If her and the boys were quite all service her grandmother would give them a dollar." Jackie said as she looked at the beat up building in front of her. "And then Red would walk her over here and she would get a vanilla ice cream cone." She said as she smiled at the memory.

"Come on." Hyde said as he led her into the building.

"You don't have to." Jackie said as he walked up to the counter.

"We will have two vanilla ice cream cones." He said to the lady behind the counter.

"Why are you being so nice?" Jackie asked him when he handed her an ice cream cone.

"Honestly, I think you are cool." Hyde said as he looked at her. "So did you decide about the concert yet?" He asked her.

"I don't think Eric would want me anywhere near there." She said as she looked at him.

"He isn't the one inviting you." Hyde said as he stopped and just looked at Jackie. "Plus after his little stunt you might have to drive us all." He said with a laugh as he walked Jackie munch on her ice cream.

"Red would never let me borrow the car … ever. It might end up in New Mexico remember." She said as they started walking again.

"What is the story behind that anyway?" Hyde asked as he looked at her. His mind just kept saying how beautiful she looked.

"Have you heard of the Runaways?" Jackie asked him. Hyde just shook his head. "They are this up and coming all girl rock band. They had a gig in New Mexico. It was closer than going all the way to California to see them again." She explained.

"And here I thought it was a beer run gone bad." He said with a laugh.

"I am so much cooler than that." She said with a laugh. He just smiled at her. He wasn't sure what to do about his feelings for her. He could honestly say he had never felt anything like them before. She was something special and he knew that he would never forget that. However, he found himself wondering if he would ever admit it.

* * *

"What do you mean you dropped her on the side of the road?" Red asked his son as the gang of dimwits just backed towards the glass door.

"I pulled over and she got out." Eric answered as he looked at his father.

"Hyde went with her." Donna chimed in trying to help Eric's case. Yet, in her mind she was wondering why she was. She didn't agree with the way he had been treating Jackie, but at the same time she felt like she had to protect her friend.

"Oh isn't that greet Kitty the delinquent is with her." Red replied sourly as he looked at his wife. Kitty was just about to reply when she heard the front door slam shut.

"I'M HOME!" Jackie's voice travelled through the house. Kitty walked into the living room to see Jackie walking up the stairs.

"Where is Steven?" Kitty asked her.

"Basement I think." Jackie said before disappearing completely. Kitty just sighed before sitting down on the sofa.

* * *

Eric was shocked to walk down in the basement and see Steven sitting there watching television. "So, what's the deal with you and Jackie?" Eric asked as he walked to the freezer and grabbed a Popsicle. "I mean I thought you were my friend and you go and run off with the devil."

"Just give her a damn chance man." Hyde said as he looked up at his childhood friend.

"Maybe I don't want to." Eric said like a three year old as he sat on the top of the sofa.

"Well, I invited her to the concert so you better get used to having her around." Hyde said bluntly before he got up and walked up stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Forman standing by the stove writing out a grocery list.

"Steven, how is your day going?" She asked as she looked up at her son's friend. Over the years the Forman's had gown a soft spot for Steven. Hell, he was like a son to them.

"I don't know what Eric's problem is." He said as he sat down at the counter.

"He is jealous of the attention everyone is giving Jackie." Mrs. Forman said as she smiled up at Steven. "Especially his best friend who looks at that girl like she is the world." She said as she walked over towards him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said as he looked at the woman he saw as a second mother.

"Right." Mrs. Forman said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Hyde said as he got up and walked towards their living room. He just smiled as he walked up the stairs he could hear music coming from around the corner. He peaked in the room to see Jackie lying on her floor text books surrounding her. She had Led Zeppelin playing in the background.

"Algebra is killer." She said as she smiled up at him as she closed her book and sat up.

"I wouldn't know. I slept through that class." He said as he watched her get up.

"Let me guess you passed with flying colors." She replied as she sat on the bed.

"Nope D minus." He said softly.

"Well D equals diploma." She said with a laugh.

"I guess." He said as he sat down at the foot of the bed. He just smiled when Jackie stretched out and put her feet in his lap. "I am not rubbing your feet." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Aw darn." She said as she smiled at him. "Don't you know that is a sure fire way to get in a girl's pants?" She asked with a laugh.

"Did you ever think I don't want in your pants?" He couldn't even keep a straight face as he asked that. Because in reality he wanted to know what her skin felt like. He wanted to know how it would feel to be that close to her. Hell, just to know what her lips tasted like would have been enough for him.

"Nope because for you to say that you would be lying." She said with a smile as she pulled her legs back towards her.

"How do you know that?" He asked her. She just smiled as she inched closer to him.

"Because you're not backing away from me." She said before she jumped off the bed. He just followed her down the stairs mumbling "This girl is going to be the death of me."

"Boozing up already Red?" Jackie asked as she walked over to the bar where Red was setting up glasses and bottles of liquor.

"Kitty planned some party for tonight. This makes the neighbors tolerable." Red said as he held up a bottle of vodka.

"I don't know what to say to that." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Well, why don't you two head down to the basement with the other merry little dumbasses?" Red said as he looked at them.

"Do I have to?" Jackie asked as she flashed him a sad face.

"Yes you do." Hyde said as he pushed her towards the door leading to the kitchen.

"I like to be in control, you might what to remember that." Jackie said softly as she winked at him.

"You are still coming down to the basement. You can't hide from Eric forever, doll." He said as he opened the basement door.

"I don't like you right now." Jackie said as they walked down the stairs to find Eric, Kelso, and Donna sitting watching television.

"Here Jackie you can sit next to me." Donna said as she pushed Eric of the sofa and then patted the seat next to her. Hyde just laughed as he looked at Jackie. "So are you going to the concert?" Donna asked her.

"I think so, Steven talked me into it." Jackie answered as she smiled at Steven.

"Steven?" Kelso asked as he looked at Hyde. Hyde just rolled his eyes as he looked at the Brady Bunch episode that was playing. Somehow everything felt right with this group being together.

* * *

"Eric the party has reached critical mass. In ten minutes there will be no more beer opportunities." Hyde said as everyone looked at Eric.

"If my dad catches me copping beers I am dead." Eric said as he looked the group around him.

"Dear lord Eric you are a pansy. I got this." Jackie said as she got up and walked to the stairs.

"Cold!" Steven yelled after her.

"So Hyde has claimed the new girl." Kelso said once Jackie was upstairs.

"You make it sound like he peed on her." Donna said as she dealt out a hand of cards. "You didn't did you?" She asked as she looked at Hyde.

"No and I haven't claimed her." Hyde said as he looked at Donna.

"So, I still have a chance." Kelso said as he looked at his cards.

"Touch her and I will kill you." Hyde hissed a crossed the room.

"Touchy." Donna said softly. It was quite until Jackie came back down a six pack in her hand.

"None of you thought about how easy it would be to go to the fridge in the garage." Jackie said with a laugh as she placed the beer on the table.

"You are so smart." Hyde said as he smiled at her.

"Why thank you?" She said as she sat down on the arm of the sofa.

"Eh you ain't all bad I guess." Eric mumbled as they started to play rummy.

"I still don't know about you." Jackie said with a smile. For the first time since she had been in Point Place it felt like everything was going to work out and no one loved that more that Steven Hyde. That could be because he was starting to admit he was falling for the new girl.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**

**~ Willow**


	3. Then He Kissed Me

Saturday came around faster than anyone could have thought. Jackie was cursing Donna in her mind as she tried to pick out something for Jackie to wear to the concert. "Here we go." Donna said as she pulled out a short black dress. Jackie just looked at the simple black lace dress. It was the dress she wore to her mother's memorial service. She just looked at it for a moment.

"Why not give it some happy memories?" Jackie said as she took it from Donna. It took the two girls forty minutes to get ready before they walked down the stairs to the living room. Kitty looked up from the television at the girls.

"Aren't you two so pretty." Kitty said as she looked at the girls.

"I feel silly in this dress." Jackie said as she looked at Donna.

"You will be fine." Kitty said as she smiled at them before they walked out to the car. Eric was checking the tires as Kelso walked up. Jackie couldn't help, but laugh as Donna and Kelso fought for the front seat.

"Kelso be a man and sit in the back." Jackie said as she opened the back door for him.

"You taking her for a spin?" Red asked as he walked out of the garage and Eric got in.

"Yeah." Eric replied. Red just leaned up against the car and said "One more thing about the car she is old so no trips out of town. Ever. Well have fun." He said before he walked away.

"So much for that." Eric said as he looked at Donna.

"Eric, man up." Jackie said as she leaned forward. "If you want to go then drive." She said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, it's your car Eric. So do you want to go?" Donna asked him.

"We are going to a concert." Eric said as he started the car. The girls just cheered as they pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

The group picking up Fez and Hyde before finally making it out of town. It wasn't the most pleasant drive once Fez and Kelso started a burping contest. Jackie just moved closer to Hyde and placed her head on his shoulder. "They stink." She said with a laugh as she looked up at him. He just smiled as his heart raced from having her that close. Nothing had ever made him so happy.

"I know." Hyde said softly as he looked down at her.

"I don't see what you see in him." Fez said to Jackie. "You are a goddess and he is…Hyde." He said as he looked at the two.

"Am I a goddess?" Jackie asked as she looked up at Hyde.

"Doll you can be anything you want in that body." Hyde replied softly as he looked down at her. She just laughed as Eric mumbled something before pulling into a gas station. It wasn't a moment too soon the car stopped right there.

"Red is going to kill me." Eric said as he hit the steering wheel.

"On the plus side as he kills you, I will have time to run away." Jackie said as she tried to lighten the mood.

* * *

"I am telling you we are out of gas." Kelso said as a mechanic who worked at the gas station looked at it.

"We are not out of gas." Eric said as he looked at his stupid friend.

"It's the battery. It's six years old and shot to hell." The manic said as he looked up at the group.

"Let's just call Red." Jackie said as she looked at Eric.

"No, that is not an option. You heard him I wasn't supposed to take the car out of town." Eric said as he moved closer to her.

"I can get you a battery if you want." The guy said from behind them.

"Are they cheap or possibly free?" Eric asked.

"Thirty two bucks minimum." The man replied.

"We don't have that much money." Eric said as he looked around the group of friends.

"We need to call Red." Jackie said as she looked at him. "Unless you want me and Donna to trade this man sexual favors for a battery."

"Where are you heading?" The man asked Hyde as Eric and Jackie fought.

"Rundgren concert." Hyde replied.

"How about this I can do one battery for two concert tickets." The man said as he looked at Eric.

"No way we can't lose two tickets." Kelso replied.

'We have no other choice." Jackie said as she looked at him.

"Then who is out?" Donna asked.

"Me." Jackie said softly. "This was your guy's thing to begin with."

"Then I am out too." Hyde said as he walked over to Jackie. In his mind he was doing this to protect Jackie from being stuck with Kelso or Fez. But, his heart said it was because he did not want to be away from her.

"You sure?" Jackie asked him.

"Yeah." He said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Then you got a deal." Jackie said as she grabbed the tickets from Hyde's jacket and handed them to the man.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde were sitting on top of the hood of the vista cruiser out in the parking lot of the stadium. They could faintly hear the music coming from the inside. "You don't have to give up your ticket for me." She said she smiled at him.

"Who said I gave up my ticket for you?" He asked her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes sparkled in the moon light in a way he had never seen before.

"Steven you can't fool me." She said softly as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Oh really then what I am thinking about right now?" Hyde asked her with a laugh.

"About how you are going to give me your jacket." Jackie said with a laugh as she smiled at him. He just sat up and slipped off his brown jacket and handed it to her.

"You wouldn't be cold if you didn't dress like that." Hyde said with a laugh as Jackie sat up and put the jacket on.

"You know that you love this dress." She said with a laugh. She jumped off the car and smiled at him. "Want to dance?" She asked him.

"Hell no." He said as he looked at her.

"You know you can be a real joy kill." She said as hopped back up on the hood right next to him.

"I just don't dance." He replied as he looked her.

"You can't dance." Jackie replied flatly as she smiled at him.

"I never said that." Hyde said as he wrapped his arm around her gently. She just looked up at him and smiled.

'Why don't we sit in the car?" Jackie asked as she cuddled closer to him to warm up.

* * *

Hyde knew he was having a better time than he would ever had inside the concert as he sat in the cruiser with Jackie. They were sitting in the front seat cuddled together. Jackie had turned on the car just a few minutes earlier and it wasn't warm really yet. But, she was having a blast going through the radio channels before she found an oldies station. "I love this song." Jackie said as she looked at Hyde. Hyde just chuckled. His rock goddess had a thing for soda shop music. "…Each time I saw him, I couldn't wait to see him again. I wanted to let him know, That he was more than a friend…" Jackie sang along with the radio. Hyde knew the song it was one of Mrs. Forman's favorites to. Jackie sang it a lot better though. "…I didn't know just what to do, so I whispered, 'I love you'…" Hyde saw this as a chance to do what he had been wanting to since he first saw her. He just leaned in and gently pressed his lips against her as the words: and he kissed me, played in the background.

"That was smooth." Jackie said with a laugh as he pulled away before she leaned in and kissed him again. No kiss had ever felt better than that one. It was perfect. Jackie even dared to call it magical in her head as their perfect moment continued.

"So what's this mean?" Hyde asked her after they pulled apart. He moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Let's figure that out later." Jackie said as she smiled at him as she touched the side of his face gently. Hyde just smiled. Nothing could feel better than being there with his Jackie. Just sitting there with her in his arms was perfection to him. As for Jackie for the first time in years she was letting herself fall. Something in her told her that Hyde would catch her.

**A/N: I realize that this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I couldn't bring myself to tack it on to the last chapter. To me this is too big event wise to do that. So, let me know what you think. By the way the song was Then He Kissed Me by The Crystals. **


	4. Hey Steven

Jackie couldn't help but think about how funny it seemed that just two weeks ago she was crying and begging not to come to Point Place, but now she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. If she was still in Dallas she would be there in the pool hall flirting with men for free beers and shocking the hell out of the men dumb enough to take her on in a pool game. That used to be the best way to spend a Friday night before this moment. Nothing has ever beat the feeling she had as she sat on her bed watching Hyde as he sat on the floor skimming over her 'secrets'. In reality they weren't secrets just a bunch of sheet music. Some of it was stuff she had written, others were covers that she would play back in Dallas with her friends. "So, you never did answer my question why do you hide all this in Abba albums?" Hyde asked as he looked up at her.

"I had a friend back in Dallas who used to buy Abba records by the dozens and toss them at the wall when she got angry. I took some of the covers." Jackie replied as she smiled down at him before moving to sit down next to him.

"I never knew Dallas had so many disco hating angry chicks." Hyde said with a laugh as he looked at her.

"The whole two you know about." She laughed as she replied. "Don't worry I am the original." She said with a smile before she leaned in to kiss him. He just smiled before their lips met. He never pictured himself with a girl like Jackie before. Honestly, he used to always have a thing for Donna before this beautiful woman came into his life. They had only been like this for a week, but he already knew he never wanted to settle for any other girl ever again. She just smiled at him as they pulled apart. "It's only six want to go somewhere?" Jackie asked him softly.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked her.

"You will see." She said with a smile as she jumped up. "So you in or what?" She asked him as she stood in the doorway.

"Hell, why not?" He said as he got up.

"Good." She said with a smile before she ran down stairs. "Uncle Red!" She called as she walked into the den. Hyde just followed behind her.

"Yes." Red said as he looked up at her.

"Can I borrow the car?" She asked as she put on her best sad face.

"Steven don't let her go out of town." Red said as he tossed the young girl the keys.

"I will do my best." Hyde said as Jackie headed off to the driveway before following her. Red just walked into the kitchen and watched as the two pulled away.

"Why do I feel like I should be waiting for the police to call?" Red asked as he looked at his wife who was cooking.

"Trust her." Kitty said softly as she looked at her husband.

"You know in my whole life I don't think I have ever been to this place." Hyde said as he looked around the baseball field that apparently rested in the middle of the park. "Seriously I had no freaking clue that this was here." He said with a laugh as he watched Jackie pull out a duffel bag from the trunk of the car.

"Well now you do." Jackie said with a laugh as she pulled a bat out of the bag.

"How did you know about this place?" Hyde asked her.

"Red brought me here last night. He wants me to try out for softball." She explained as she led him out to the middle of the field. "But, I don't know." She said as she shrugged at him.

"You just keep getting more interesting." Hyde said as he pulled her close to him.

"I wouldn't be able to keep a man like you if I wasn't." She said with a laugh as she looked up into his big blue eyes. "So you any good as a pitcher?" She asked as she handed him a bag of balls.

"I guess we are about to figure out." He said with a laugh before she rose up on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "So how did you get into softball?" He asked as he watched her run to home plate.

"I was finally allowed to hit something." She said with a laugh as she lined up for the ball. "Honestly, I don't know. My mother said that she took me to the store one time to buy a tutu, but I cried until she let me have a baseball mitt." Jackie said with a smile. "She signed me up for t-ball the next day."

"Tutu?" Hyde asked as he looked at her.

"I was in ballet." She said with a laugh as he finally tossed the ball. He just watched as the ball speed toward Jackie before she hit it across the field.

"So you dropped ballet for t-ball?" Hyde asked as he dug another ball out of the bag.

"Well, no. I didn't give up ballet till I lost my mom." Jackie said as she looked at him with glossy eyes.

"Oh." He said as he looked at her.

"Just throw the ball." Jackie said with a laugh as she smiled at him. She didn't know why he felt like he had to tread to gently when it came to her mother. Jackie loved to think about all the good times. She would probably lose her mind if she ever really forgot any of those stupid ballet recitals. No she wanted to remember how her mother would smile as she watched her only daughter look like a fool. And how bright those yellow sunflowers seemed in comparison to all the others girl's pink roses. She thought back to all the pictures of her and her mother that sat in the bottom of her closet. They were right there in a cardboard box along with the notes that her mother left on her dresser whenever she felt like it. Thinking about everything got to her like it always does and she just dropped her bat on the dirt. Hyde took no time running over to her side and wrapping his arms around her. He didn't have to ask what was wrong once the tears started falling. She was mumbling into his chest but all he could make out was "sunflowers." He didn't say anything just held her tight. She thought about how he would never know how much this meant to her. In the last two years this is the one thing no one would do for her. No one wanted to stick with her through the hard parts.

"I will buy you sunflowers if you want me to?" Hyde said as he whipped the tears from her eyes. She just smiled at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck in hug.

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Jackie asked him as she looked into his eyes as she pulled away from him.

"Jackie I am far from perfect." Hyde said as he looked down into her beautiful missed matched eyes. "But, we can be screwed up together." He said as he smiled at her.

"I am going to hold you to that." She said softly.

"I am completely fine with that." He said as he moved a piece of her amazing black hair out of her face.

* * *

Jackie walked into the living room after dropping off Hyde to see Red fighting with Laurie. "How is this fair to me?" Laurie asked as she looked at her father. "You go and give my room away so I have to sleep on a damn cot."

"Look you are here for the weekend and it's not like we can make her sleep on the sofa. That is her room now." Red said as he looked at his daughter.

"You know she is standing right here." Jackie said before running up stairs and locking her door. She just walked over to her bed and sat down before grabbing the phone from her bedside table. Kitty had fought Red tooth and nail for her to have a phone up here. It was funny to think this was the first time she used it ever. She dialed the only Point Place number she had memorized.

_"Hello?"_ She heard his voice on the other line and her face lite up.

"Steven, I am not bugging you am I?" She asked as she laid back to rest her head on the pillow.

_"When have you ever bugged me?" _He replied with a laughed on the other line. _"What's wrong, doll?"_ He asked knowing that his Jackie wouldn't call for no reason.

"Laurie is here." She said softly.

_"And what you are worried that she is going to steal your boyfriend. Because trust me you don't have any reason to ever worry about that." _She sat there looking at the door in front of her as a smile came over her face.

"You just called me your girlfriend." She said as her voice cheered up.

_"No I didn't."_ He replied with a laugh.

"Fine you implied it." She said softly.

_"Jacks we both know that you're my girl, so why are we fighting about this?" _He asked.

"I have no clue." She replied.

_"So what are you getting Eric for his birthday?"_ He asked.

"I don't know, I know he asked for a tape player. So, I would play it safe and go with 8 track tapes because there is no way that Kitty and Red are going to get him what he wants." She replied.

_"You are picking up on this crazy place quickly." _Hyde replied with a laugh.

"Well I have had a great teacher, Mr. Hyde." She said with a laugh.

_"Never call me that again." _He replied.

"How are you going to make me?" She asked.

_"That's my secret." _He replied. _"Now get some sleep doll, we have a party to attend tomorrow night." _

"I don't even know how Kitty could think that he doesn't know." She said softly. "Sleep tight Steven."

_"Nighty night doll."_ He replied before she hung up. He just sat there on his sofa thinking about how much he wanted that girl in his arms right now.

"You're in love with that girl." His drunken mother said as she stumbled in from the kitchen.

"Go to bed, Edna." He replied as he let his mind go back to Jackie. His Jackie could make even this crap shack house seem amazing. If only she were here in his arms tonight. He closed his eyes as he stretched out on the sofa. There in his dreams he found his doll smiling up at him as she cuddled closer to him.

* * *

Jackie sat in her room letting her heart speak out on a page of sheet music. She knew that no one could understand her need to write this down before she forgot. Then again no one else saw her Steven the way she did. It was nearing one in the morning when she sat the piece of paper on her desk that read across the top: Hey Steven. After that she just climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep thinking about her strong Wisconsin man. She was never going to let him go. He was the only one on her side, the most important person in her life. He was her Steven.


End file.
